War,Blood And Destiny
by Kyosuke Kitsune
Summary: Naruto adalah penjaga alam akhirat tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia mempunyai tiga kekuatan pengubah dunia!
1. Chapter 1

War,Blood And Destiny

Rate : M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Autor :

Genre : Adventure & Fantasy

Summary : Naruto adalah Penjaga alam akhirat tapi kehidupannya berubah ketika dia mempunyai tiga kekuatan pengubah dunia,Gaje,Typo(maybe) Dll

 **Alam Akhirat**

Hari yg biasa bagi Namikaze Naruto Sang Penjaga Akhirat a.k.a Shinigami,dia memiliki ciri ciri berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru sappire yg indah menghipnotis,dia terlihat sedang menikmati segelas minuman dingin yg segar.

 **Boom**

'Hah,apakah aku tidak bisa menikmati yg namanya ketenangan' pikir Naruto lalu kemudian keluar aura hitam gelap yg menyelubungi dirinya hingga beberapa saat kemudian sosoknya berubah menjadi sesosok mengerika menggunakan Baju Dominan Hitam dengan tangan yg diperban putih, menggunakan Topeng yg mengerikan dan membawa sebilah pedang di punggungnya(A/N : Pakaian Ichigo Di Bleach dan Topeng Shinigami Di kuil Uzumaki dan pedang kusanagi milik sasuke)kemudian dia berjalan ke arah sumber ledakan?(A/N : Karena Menghilang sudah terlalu mainstream dan berjalan lebih sehat :v)

"Dimana ini."Ucap salah satu sosok bersayap Hitam seperti sayap gagak yg datang dari sumber ledakan tadi.

"Entahlah,bukankah kita sudah mati.?"Tanya Salah satu sosok bersayap kelelawar

Lalu datanglah sesosok mengerikan dengan pakaian dominan hitam menggunakan perban putih di kedua tangannya dan membawa pedang di punggungnya dia adalah Naruto Namikaze A.K.A Shinigami.

" **Selamat Datang di akhirat dimana kalian akan mempertanggung jawabkan segala perbuatan kalian di dunia."** Ucap Sosok itu .

"Mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kami kau bilang heh,jangan bercanda."Ucap Angkuh Sosok bersayap kelelawar lalu membuat pedang dari demonic powernya kemudian sosok itu berlari ke arah Shinigami a.k.a Naruto Sambil berteriak.

"Ku bunuh kau."Ucap Sosok bersayap kelelawar kemudian menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menggerakkan badannya ke arah kiri sedikit sehingga membuat sosok bersayap kelelawar melebarkan mata lalu naruto mengeluarkan batangan besi hitam dari telapak tangan lalu mematahkannya kemudian dia memukul pungguk mahkluk bersayap kelelawar itu dengan batangan besinya lalu menusuk tepat di jantung iblis itu.

"Arghhhh,lepaskan aku sialan."Ucap iblis itu sambil meraung kesakitan

Teriakan kesakitan itu membuat makhluk yg menonton adegan itu berkeringat dingin.

" **Pantas saja kau mati,kau terlalu Arogan dengan kekuatan kecilmu yg kau anggap hebat."** Ucap Naruto lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gerombolan mahkluk yg tadi menonton.

" **Kalian mau ikut aku secara sukarela atau secara paksa."** Tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Auranya.

"Kami ikut dengan sukarela."Ucap mereka semua lalu naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah iblis yg tertusuk tadi.

" **Sekarang kau pilih, kau ikut aku secara paksa atau tidak."** Ucap Naruto dengan mata tajam.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melawan lagi."Ucap iblis itu lalu Naruto mencabut dan membuang besinya kemudian Naruto mengambil pedang yg ada di punggungnya dan menyabetkan ke arah udara lalu terciptalah robekan dimensi.

" **Ayo Ikut aku"** Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan masuk diikuti oleh ratusan iblis,malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yg tadi sudah datang lagi.

15 Menit kemudian

" **Selamat datang di Penimbangan dimana kalian akan di timbang dosa dan kebaikan kalian serta mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kalian."** Ucap Naruto lalu menyuruh mereka semua Naik ke timbangan yg tiba tiba ada(?)

" **Baiklah,Penimbangan kita mulai."** Ucap Naruto dengan nada Evil,kemudian terdengar berbagai suara teriakan yg memilukan.

" **Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempatku."** Ucap Naruto lalu dia memotong udara dengan pedangnya dan tercipta robekan dimensi kemudian dia berjalan memasukinya

Setelah dia sampai di tempatnya Naruto langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yg tadi sempat tertunda.

 **Boom**

"Sialan apa mereka tidak bisa membuat aku beristirahan sejenak apa."Ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke tempat ledakan dengan kesal.

"Hei ini gara gara kalian kita jadi begini."Ucap sosok iblis bersayap enam pasang dialah Sang raja iblis Lucifer.

"Hei ini salah kalian juga sehingga kita bisa mati"Ucap Sosok Malaikat Jatuh Bersayap enam Pasang dialah Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yg pertama.

Sedangkan sesuatu sosok bercahaya putih hanya diam.

Kemudian datanglah Naruto dengan pakaian Shinigaminya dan dengan wajah terkejut dia melihat siapa atau apa yg mati dan memasuki alam akhirat dia adalah Sang Lucifer dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh tapi yg paling tidak percaya adalah tuhan yg datang atau mati sehingga masuk ke alam akhirat.

"Kami-Sama bagaimana anda bisa datang kesini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara biasa.

" **Sebagaimana yg kau lihat Naruto,aku telah mati."** Ucap Kami-sama.

"Tapi Kau Adalah Tuhan bagaimana kau bisa mati?"Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" **Naruto aku Cuma Pecahan diriku yg asli di singgasana yg ada di inti semua dimensi."** Ucap Kami Sama.

"Tapi tetap saja bukankah kau seharusnya tidak bisa mati"Tanya Naruto tapi sebelum Kami-sama menjawab pertanyaan Naruto Lucifer dan gubernur malaikat jatuh menyerang mereka dengan Kekuatan mereka yg sepertinya Full Power,Melihat itu Kami-sama Coba membalas sedangkan Naruto Mengeluarkan Kekuatannya untuk membantu Kami-sama kemudian keempat kekuatan yg berbeda itu bertabrakan tapi anehnya kekuatan itu seperti menyatu dan menyebabkan ledakan energi yg kuat .

 **Swinggg Boom**

Kemudian ledakan itu menipis dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yg melayang dan di kelilingi Aura yg berbeda Warna.

 **Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

Aku coba membuka mataku,aku melihat cahaya yg terang,aku coba lagi untuk membuka mataku dan yg pertama aku lihat ada ruangan putih.

" **Naruto."**

'Terdengar ada yg memanggilku.' pikir Naruto lalu dia mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan ketiga sosok yg sebelumnya ia temui.

" **Naruto ada yg ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."** Ucap Kami Sama.

"Apa itu Kami-sama"Tanya Naruto .

" **Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan urusan kami Naruto yaiut mendamaikan Dunia yg kami tinggalkan."** Ucap Kami-sama.

"Hei tunggu dulu itu urusanmu bukan urusan kami."Ucap Lucifer.

"Ya dia benar."Ucap Gubernur malaikat jatuh.

" **Hei sudahlah apa kalian ingin melihat keturunan kalian lama kelamaan musnah."** Ucap Kami sama sedangkan mereka berdua hanya diam.

" **Jadi Bagaimana Naruto apa kau menerimanya?"** Tanya Kami-sama.

"apapun yg kau perintahkan aku akan melalukannya."Ucap Naruto.

" **Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau mengumpulkan aura kami di tangan kirimu."** Ucap Kami-sama lalu naruto melakukannya dan kemudian ketiga aura itu berkumpul dan memadat menciptakan sarung tangan putih dengan batu berwarna merah dan pola koma(Tomoe) satu di batunya(A/N : Sharingan Tomoe satu).

"Apa ini Sacred Gear Kami-sama?"Tanya Naruto.

" **Ya,dan itu di buat dari Aura(Kekuatan) kami bertiga dan itu akan memudahkan tugasmu Naruto dan ini aku memberikan pedang excaliburku kepadamu."** Ucap Kami-sama sambil memberi pedang Excalibur.

"Terima Kasih Kami-sama."Ucap naruto lalu mereka mengilang.

Medan Perang Great War

"Pemimpin kita telah mati kita harus membalas mereka."Ucap Salah Satu malaikat jatuh menyemangati fraksinya.

"Kita harus membalaskan kematian Lucifer-sama."Ucap Salah Satu maou sambil menyemangati fraksi iblis.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita yg diberikan oleh kami-sama."Ucap Michael menyemangati Fraksi Malaikat kemudian ketiga Fraksi Meniupkan Terompet perang mereka .

"maju Semuanya Hyahhhhh."Ucap Fraksi Iblis

"Majuuuuuu kita harus membalas perbuatan mereka."Ucap Fraksi malaikat jatuh

"Maju kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita."Ucap Michael mereka semua maju tapi sebelum mereka menebas terjadi ledakan .

 **Booom**

Terjadi ledakan sebelum ketiga fraksi menyerang,semua pasang mata mengarah ke tempat terjadinya ledakan yg masih tidak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh debu yg sangat lahan debu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan sesosok makluk memakai baju dominan hitam dengan sedikit aksen putih,memakai perban putih di tangannya membawa dua bliah pedang satu di letakkan di punggung dan satu lagi di pegang di tangan kanannya dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan empat aura aneh yaitu aura suci,aura iblis,aura malaikat jatuh dan aura kematian yg sangat pekat plus topeng tengkorak di wajahnya sehingga semua fraksi tidak dapat melihat identitas asli sosok Michael yg pertama kali menyadari Aura suci yg dimiliki sosok itu sama seperti yg dimiliki oleh Tuhan hanya berkata dalam hati.

"Ayah"Ucap Michael dalam hati lalu seketika aura di sosok itu menghilang kemudian sosok itu berkata.

" **Hentikanlah perang ini para pemimpin kalian telah mati dan tidak ada gunanya kalian berperang."** Ucap sosok itu dengan suara berat.

"Kami tidak akan menghentikan perang ini kecuali salah satu fraksi ada yg musnah."Ucap salah satu Maou .

"Pemimpin kami telah berkorban untuk kami,kami tidak akan menghentikan perang ini."Ucap salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh.

"Kami dari fraksi Malaikat akan berhenti karena tugas kami adalah menghentikan perang bukan untuk memperparah keadaan."Ucap Michael sedangkan Para Malaikat yg lain hanya memandang Michael dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tapi Michael-sama Ayah telah tewas kita harus membalaskan kematian ayah."Ucap salah satu malaikat dan Malaikat lain menyetujuinya.

"Kita ini malaikat,kita tidak seharusnya mempunyai dendam kalau kau mau membalaskan kematian Ayah kau hanya membuat dirimu akan Jatuh"Ucap Michael sedangkan Para malaikat hanya terdiam.

" **Baiklah satu fraksi menyerah dan dua lagi melawan,hm kalian cukup keras kepala juga ya."** Ucap sosok itu a.k.a Naruto.

"Dasar makhluk tidak tau diri kau akan mati."Ucap Para Maou dan Petinggi malaikat Jatuh.

"Tidak Akan pernah,kami tidak akan menghentikan perang kalau belum ada salah satu fraksi yg musnah."Ucap Seorang dari fraksi iblis

"baiklah Kalau begitu."Ucap Naruto lalu tiba tiba menghilang dan langsung menebas beberapa puluh iblis sehingga mengakibatkan mereka tewas di tempat,kemudian naruto menghilang lagi dan menebas beberapa puluh pasukan malaikat jatuh.

"Semuanya bersiap kita akan membunuh makhluk itu."ucap Pemimpin fraksi Iblis dan malaikat Jatuh.

"SERANG." ucap mereka.

"hem, dasar bodoh."Ucap naruto lalu menghilang dan kemudian melakukan Tarian pedang dengan indah sehingga membuat beratus pasukan dari tiap fraksi mati seketika.

"Semuanya serang dengan Kekuatan sihir kalian."ucap Tiap Pemimpin.

Lalu dari Pihak malaikat jatuh menciptaan jutaan tombak sihir sedangkan dari pihak iblis mereka membuat bola energi dari demonic power.

"Serang."Teriak para pemimpin bersamaan.

Jutaan tombak sihir dan demonic power siap menghantam naruto lalu naruto menancapkan pedang excalibur ke tanah dan mengangkat tangan kirinya kemudian Simbol Tomoenya berubah menjadi dua dan langsung menghentakkan ketanah tangannya lali kemudian dua tomoe itu berputar cepat sehingga membuat pelindung sihir setengah lingkaran berwarna merah (A/N : Seperti Kaiten Neji) sehingga membuat seluruh tombak sihir dan demonic power terpental,setelah hujan sihir habis dia mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu bertambah satu tomoe lagi sehingga menjadi tiga tomoe.

"Sekarang giliranku."Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil pedang excalibur dan kemudian menghilang.

 **Arghhhhhh**

 **Tidakkkkkkkkkk**

Ucapan memilukan terlontar dari korban-Korban Naruto.

 **Balance Breaker : Magekyo Sharingan**

Lalu tomoe di sarung tangan itu berputar dan membentuk pola Shuriken yang saling terhubung (A/N Magekyo Sharingan Obito)

 **Hiraisin**

Lalu keluar lingkaran sihir berdiameter 1 kilometer dan kemudian naruto menghilang disertai kilatan kuning dan orang orang yg berada di dalam lingkaran sihir tewas satu persatu,sedangkan Para Maou yg tersisa meilhat itu masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir serta membuat pedang sihir dan langsung berniat menebas tubuh naruto sedangkan naruto mengucap satu kata.

 **Kamui**

Para maou Terkejut bukan main karena serangan mereka menembus tubuh naruto

"Kalau mau bermain, biar aku layani."Ucap Naruto lalu mereka terlibat pertarungan yg sengit sehingga membuat para Maou kewalahan tapi dengan menyatukan kekuatan para maou menyerang naruto sehingga menyebabkan pedang excalibur naruto retak dan pecah menjadi tujuh bagian .

"kalian telah menyebabkan pedangku hancur,baiklah aku akan serius kali ini."Ucap Naruto lalu Mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari lingkaran sihir yaitu pedang Kusanagi dan berkata.

 **Enternal Magekyo Sharingan**

 **Ameterasu**

Kemudian Pola di batu itu berubah(A/N EMS Sasuke)dan diseluruh pedang naruto keluar lingkaran sihir kemudian muncul api hitam.

"Ayo kita bermain."Ucap naruto .

Mereka saling menyerang tapi salah satu maou terkena api ameterasu dan langsung terbakar menjadi partikel sehingga membuat kedua maou yg tersisa menjadi was-was.

Kemudian mereka menyerang naruto dengan serangan Zig-zag sehingga membuat Naruto Kewalahan tapi Naruto Membalasnya dengan brutal dan membuat salah satu maou tertebas kepalanya sehingga menyisakan satu maou.

"Kau Menyerah."Tanya Naruto

"tidak akan pernah brengsek."Ucap Maou itu lalu maju hendak menyerang tapi naruto menyebutkan satu kata

 **Susanno**

Maou yg tersisa itu tertusuk pedang dari mahkluk astral berwarna putih,dengan gerakan patah patah dan mulut yg penuh darah melihat keatas dan menemukan sosok beruwujud gagak dengan Jirah perang ala Samurai kemudian Maou itu menghilang menjadi partikel Naruto pun menghilangkan Susannonya lalu pemimpin malaikat jatuh hanya menatap sosok Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalau Kalian melanjutkan peperangan kalian akan mati seperti pemimpin kalian."Ucap Naruto

Kemudian Mereka Semua terdiam dan menjatuhkan senjata serta menghilangkan sihir mereka.  
"Aku anggap itu jawaban atas perdamaian."Ucap naruto Lalu menghilang ditelan aura kegelapan yg mematikan.

100 Tahun Kemudian di alam akhirat

"Aku bosan di sini terus,aku ingin merasakan pertempuran seperti dulu."Pikir Naruto Menguap Bosan.

Lalu terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah alam penyiksaan dan sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu."Ucap Naruto Kepada Seseorang yg sedang digantung dan di potong potong anggota tubuhnya

"Apa akhhhhh yang kau akhhh mau sialan"Ucap sosok itu atau kita sebut saja Uchiha madara kemudian Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan siksaan yg tadi madara rasakan menghilang.

"Aku mau menjadi Pengawas Akhirat selama aku berlibur(?)dan kalau kau mau aku akan membebaskanmu dari hukumanmu."Ucap Naruto lalu madara nampak berpikir

"Baiklah Aku terima."ucap Madara lalu muncul Gunbai dan sebuah sabit

"itu adalah senjata yg kau pakai selama bertugas"Ucap Naruto lalu mereka berpindah tempat ke tempat biasa Naruto Bertugas

"Di sini kau akan bertugas jika ada roh orang mati kau bawa saja tapi kalau dia melawan kau siksa saja dia."Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Khu khu khu khu."Ucap Madara Tertawa Sadis.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu Jaa."Ucap Naruto dan menghilang ditelan Aura Kematian yg pekat.

"Aku akan bersenang senang hahahahahha."Ucap Madara dengan tawa psikopat.

Dunia Manusia

"ah akhirnya aku dapat bersantai dan mudah-mudahan aku bisa bermain seperti dulu"Pikir Naruto dengan wajah senang,Naruto pun berjalan menyusuri kota dan terlihat berhenti di depan taman yg terlihat sepasang kekasih yg sedang berpacaran,naruto merasakan aura aneh dan memutuskan untuk melihat lebih lama dan yg benar saja sang wanita berubah menjadi seorang malaikat jatuh dan membuat tombak cahaya kemudian melemparkan kepada sang pacar yg otomatis membuat sang pemuda tertembus perutnya,sedangkan naruto yg melihat itu langsung menghampiri pemuda itu tapi sang malaikat jatuh memandangnya tajam dan membuat tombak cahaya kemudian dia melemparkannya kepada Naruto tapi naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"dasar Manusia Rendahan."Ucap Sosok itu atau kita sebut saja Raynare yg kemudian membuat 3 buah tombak cahaya dan langsung di lemparnya secara bersamaan.

 **Duarrrrrrrrr**  
"Hahaha rasakan itu manusia rendahan."Ucap Raynare.

Terlihat di bekas ledakan terdapat sebuah sosok dengan pakaian dominasi warna hitam dan menggunakan topeng yg menyeramkan dia adalah Naruto Namikaze,sedangkan Raynare yg melihat itu bergetar takut karena merasakan Aura kematian yg pekat.

" **Pergilah kau sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu."** Ucap Naruto dalam Mode Shinigaminya,tanpa ba bi bu lagi Raynare langsung terbang meninggalkan tempat itu,Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian dua orang wanita berambut merah Crimson dan berwarna Biru

"Apa yg telah terjadi di sini."Tanya Wanita berambut crimson a.k.a Rias

"Entahlah tapi kita telah menemukan hal menarik"Ucap wanita berambut biru a.k.a Akeno menunjuk kearah sesosok orang yg tergeletak tak berdaya lalu kemudian Rias Mengeluarkan Evil Piecenya dan mengarahkan kepada Issei dan delapan bidak pion bereaksi kepadanya.

"Hem menarik Delapan Pion".Pikir Rias lalu mereka menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu yg entah mengapa menjadi seperti sedia kala.

Sepulang sekolah, Kuoh Akademi

Terlihat Issei yg sepertinya tidak semangat hidup karena semua temannya melupakan pacarnya dan mimpinya tadi malam yg sangat aneh.

Sepulang Sekolah.

"Halo, apa kabar?"

Issei Pov On

Aku melihat ke siswa yang datang menemuiku dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Laki-laki didepanku ini adalah pangeran paling ganteng nomor satu disekolah, Kiba Yuuto .

Dia bisa menangkap hati para perempuan dengan senyumnya. Dia seangkatan denganku, tetapi beda kelas. Suara jeritan kegirangan para perempuan bisa terdengar dari kelas dan dari koridor.

Diam.

Mereka berisik sekali.

"Jadi mau apa kamu disini?" Aku menjawabnya dengan nada kasar, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku datang kemari atas perintah Rias Gremory." Dengan satu kalimat itu aku langsung mengerti untuk apa dia kesini. Jadi, dialah orang yang Senpai maksud akan disuruh menjeputku.

"OK, OK. Jadi kamu mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Ikuti aku."

"TIDAK!" Ada suara teriakan dari para perempuan.

"Tidak, tidak! Hyoudou dan Kiba-kun berjalan bersama!"

"Kiba-kun, nanti kamu terinfeksi!"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pasangan Kiba-kun X Hyoudou!"

"Tetapi kalau pasangan Hyoudou X Kiba-kun!?"

Para perempuan itu berbicara dengan bahasa alien. Benar-benar deh, Diamlah!

"Sigh... Baiklah."

Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mengikutinya. Sejujurnya, aku benci cowok ganteng. Aku mengikuti Kiba yang sudah berjalan didepanku.

"He, Hey Issei!"

Matsuda memanggilku.

"Jangan hawatir sobat. Kami bukan mau berkelahi."

Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Bukan, aku hanya minta pendapatmu tentang DVD ini"

Matsuda mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras sambil mengangkat DVD itu tinggi - tinggi. Segera aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Aku mengikuti Kiba, dan tempat yang kami tuju adalah belakang gedung sekolah. Disana terdapat bangunan lain yang dikenal sebagai gedung sekolah lama yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali gedung ini tidak pernah terpakai, dan suasananya menyeramkan sehingga masuk ke daftar "tujuh keajaiban sekolah". Gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan terbuat dari kayu.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada jendela yang pecah, walaupun aku tidak yakin. Gedung ini tua tetapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Buchou ada disini."

Itulah yang Kiba katakan. Buchou? Apakah maksudnya Senpai? Tetapi, Buchou? Apakah Senpai anggota suatu klub? Apakah itu artinya Kiba juga anggota klub itu? Semakin misterius saja.

Tetapi asalkan aku mengikutinya, aku bisa bertemu dengan senpai lagi. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan terus kedalam melewati lorong kelas. Bahkan lorong kelasnya kelihatan bersih. Dan ruangan yang tidak terpakaipun kelihatan bersih.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Padahal kalau yang namanya bangunan tua, pasti penuh dengan serangga dan sarang laba-laba.

Tetapi disini tidak ada sama sekali, pasti mereka cukup sering membersihkan tempat ini. Ketika aku memikirkan semua itu, sepertinya kami sudah sampai ditujuan. Kiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu ruangan kelas.

Aku terkejut dengan tulisan dipintu yang bacanya "Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib". Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib!?

Hanya dengan membacanya saja membuatku penasaran. Maksudku bukan karena klub aneh ini,

tetapi aneh kalau senpai adalah anggota klub seperti ini...

"Buchou, saya sudah menjemputnya."

Kiba mengatakannya didepan pintu. Kemudian ada balasan dari senpai.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sepertinya senpai memang didalam. Kiba memasuki ruangan itu dan aku mengikutinya. Aku

terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ada banyak tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan.

Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh. Dan yang paling kelihatan aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya itu seperti lambang lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Suasana di ruangan ini menyeramkan.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Ada juga beberapa sofa dan meja didalam sini. Hah? Sepertinya ada yang duduk disalah satu sofa. Dia adalah perempuan dengan perawakan kecil. AkuTahu dia...

Aku tahu perempuan itu! Dia adalah adik angkatanku Toujou Koneko -chan! Dia siswi kelas X tetapi lebih kelihatan seperti anak SD

.

.

karena wajahnya yang kekanakan dan perawakannya yang kecil. Dia populer dikalangan

laki-laki tertentu. Dan dia juga populer dikalangan perempuan dan dianggap sebagai "Maskot".

Dia sedang memakan Youkan (Kue Jepang) dengan tenang,. Seperti biasa dia kelihatan mengantuk.

Dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi dia menyadari kehadiranku, dan mata kami bertemu.

Perempuan itu adalah adik angkatanku Tojou Koneko-chan!

"Dia adalah Hyodou Isei-kun."

Kiba mengenalkanku kepadanya. Koneko-chan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, salam kenal."

Aku juga menundukan kepalaku. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makannya. Seperti yang kudengar, dia tidak banyak bicara.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara air mengalir dari belakang ruangan. Sepertinya ini suara pancuran mandi? Kemudian kusadari terdapat tirai mandi di

belakang ruangan.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Di tirai itu terdapat bayangan seseorang. Itu adalah bayangan seorang perempuan. Ada perempuan sedang mandi.

Hah!? Mandi!? Di ruang kelas ini ada kamar mandinya!? Kemudian suara air itu terhenti.

"Silahkan Buchou."

Hah? Ada seseorang selain dia? Aku mendengar suara lain selain suara senpai.

"Terima kasih Akeno."

Sepertinya senpai sedang memakai baju di balik tirai. Kemudian aku teringat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, dan mukaku mulai memerah. Benar-benar tubuh yang mengaggumkan senpai. Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu aku tidak perlu majalah

porno.

"...Benar-benar wajah mesum."

Suatu suara nada rendah mengatakannya. Ketika aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu, ternyata Toujou Koneko-chan. Aku memandangnya, tetapi dia terus memakan Youkan. Begitu ya...

Sepertinya aku punya wajah mesum? Maaf kalau begitu. Kemudian tirai itu terbuka. Disana berdiri senpai dengan seragamnya. Dia kelihatan sangat seksi dengan rambut basahnya. Kemudian dia melihatku, dan tersenyum.

"Maaf ya. Kemarin malam aku tidak sempat mandi karena aku menginap dirumahmu. Jadi aku mandi sekarang."

Oh iya. yang tadi mengganjalku adalah, kenapa ada pancuran mandi didalam ruangan kelas. Kemudian aku melihat kebelakang senpai. Ada seseorang dibelakangnya... Serius nih!?

.

.

Aku terkejut hingga kehilangan kata-kata. Rambut hitam dengan model ekor-kuda-pony! Model Ponytail yang katanya hampir punah! Perempuan yang disebut - sebut sebagai pemilik model Ponytail terakhir disekolah!

Wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum! Perempuan yang

disebut sebagai Yamato Nadeshiko walaupun masih siswa! Salah satu idola sekolah, Himejima Akeno -senpai! Perempuan yang disebut sebagai salah satu dari "Dua Onee-sama"bersama Rias-senpai!

Perempuan yang menjadi idola baik laki-laki maupun perempuan!

"Ara, Apa kabar? Namaku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dengan wajah penuh senyum. Nada suaranya terdengar memukau.

"Oh... Namaku Hyoudou Issei. Salam kenal!"

Aku memperkenalkan diriku meskipun sangat grogi. Setelah Rias-senpai memastikan kami semua sudah saling berkenalan, dia mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya semuanya telah hadir. Hyoudou Issei- kun, ijinkan aku memanggilmu Issei"

"Ah, baik."

"Kami, Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib senang menyambutmu."

"Um, OK."

"Sebagai iblis"

...Ayah dan Ibu. Sepertinya aku terlibat dengan sesuatu yang besar.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

"Silahkan tehnya."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Aku duduk di atas sofa, dan Himejima-senpai membuatkan teh untukku.

"Rasanya enak."

"Ara. Terima kasih."

Himejima-senpai tertawa bahagia. Aku, Kiba, Koneko-chan, dan Rias-senpai duduk disofa mengelilingi meja.

"Akeno, kamu juga duduklah disini."

"Baiklah buchou"

Himejima-senpai duduk disebelah Rias-buchou. Kemudia mereka menatapku. Umm... ada apa ya? Aku menjadi grogi karena mereka semua menatapku seperti itu ditempat seperti ini.

Kemudian Rias-senpai mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Langsung saja kukatakan. Kita semua adalah

Iblis."

Ya... Senpai terlalu langsung mengatakannya.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Tetapi itu wajar. Kemarin kamu juga melihat laki-laki bersayap itu kan?"

Senpai benar. Kalau kejadian itu bukan mimpi, berati aku benar-benar melihatnya.

"Dia adalah Da-Tenshi" Mereka dulunya melayani Kami-sama , tetapi mereka jatuh ke

neraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka juga musuh kita para iblis."

Sekarang kami malah berbicara soal Da-Tenshi. Sepertinya kami sudah mulai mengarah ke aliran fantasi.

"Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk

membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok : iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba."

"Umm senpai. Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku. huh? Apakah ini kegiatan anggota klub peneliti ilmu gaib?"

Jadi percakapan ini termasuk kegiatan klub.

"Klub penelitian ilmu-gaib cuma kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis."

Umm... Bukan, bukan. Kalau begitu senpai masih berbicara mengenai kegiatan klub.

"Amano Yuma..."

Ketika aku mendengar nama itu aku menyadari kalau ini semua bukan gurauan. Dari mana senpai mendengar nama itu?

"Hari itu, kamu berkencan dengan Amano Yuma, kan?"

Kalau senpai masih bercanda, lebih baik hentikan... Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu

dalam suasana seperti ini. Suaraku mengandung kemarahan. Karena untuk saat ini topik ini tabu bagiku. Ketika aku mengatakannya, tidak ada yang percaya, dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Semuanya mengatakan itu cuma mimpi. Itu Cuma halusinasiku. Tidak ada yang percaya dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya keberadaannya.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Aku tidak tahu senpai mendengar dari mana, tetapi kalau dia mau mengatakan itu adalah peristiwa gaib, aku akan marah.

"Memang, dia ada."

Rias-senpai mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Walaupun sepertinya dia mencoba menghapus semua bukti keberadaannya disekitarmu."

Rias-senpai memetik jarinya, dan kemudian Himejima-senpai mengambil selembar foto dari

sakunya.

"Ini dia kan? Amano Yuma-chan."

Senpai benar. Orang difoto itu adalah pacarku yang tidak bisa kutemukan dimanapun. Aku pernah mengfotonya dengan kamera ponselku tetapi entah kenapa foto itu hilang. Di foto itu jelas terlihat gambarnya dan dipunggungnya ada sayap hitam.

"Perempuan ini adalah..., Tidak dia adalah Da-Tenshi. Sejenis dengan yang menyerangmu

kemarin malam."

'Da-Tenshi? Yuma-chan adalah Malaikat Jatuh?'

Rias-senpai meneruskan perkataannya. Da-Tenshi ini menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya. Setelah tujuannya tercapai, dia menyingkirkan semua bukti dan catatan tentang keberadaan dirinya.

"Tujuan?"

"Untuk membunuhmu."

Apa, apa-apaan itu!

"Untuk apa dia membunuhku!?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Ise. Mau bagaimana lagi... Tidak kamu saja yang terlalu sial. Ada juga pemilik yang tidak terbunuh."

"Apa maksudmu aku sedang sial!?"

Apakah senpai mau mengatakan kalau aku sedang sial karena terbunuh oleh Yuma-chan

pada hari itu? Hah...? Terbunuh...? tetapi aku masih hidup? Aku masih ada disini.

"Pada hari kalian berkencan ditaman dan kamudian kamu terbunuh dengan tombak

cahaya."

"Tetapi aku masih hidup! Dan kenapa aku harus diburu?"

'Ya, benar. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk diburu olehnya. Kenapa aku diburu oleh Da-Tenshi!?'

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kamu adalah manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear

Sacred Gear... Rasanya aku pernah dengar istilah itu.

"Maaf ya. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera

menyingkirkanmu. Jadi kalau kamu mau dendam. dendamlah kepada Kami-sama yang menaruh Sacred Gear didalam tubuhmu"

Itulah yang yuma katakan waktu itu. Ada Sacred Gear ditubuhku? Kemudian Kiba mulai berbicara.

"Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Misalnya adalah kebanyakan orang yang namanya ditulis dalam sejarah katanya adalah pemilik dari

Sacred Gear. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear mereka untuk mencatat nama mereka dalam sejarah."

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

"Saat inipun ada manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear didalam tubuhnya. Kamu tahu orang orang yang berperan penting dalam dunia ini? Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki Sacred Gear ditubuh mereka."

Himejima-senpai meneruskan kata-kata Kiba. Kemudian Rias-senpai melanjutkan diskusi ini.

"Kebanyakan Sacred Gear punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada

beberapa[Sacred Gear yang bisa menjadi jerat

bagi iblis atau malaikat jatuh. Ise, coba angkat tanganmu tinggi tinggi."

"Hah? Mengangkat tanganku? Untuk apa?"

"Cepat lakukan."

Rias-senpai mendesakku melakukannya. Jadi aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang kamu anggap paling kuat."

"Paling kuat? Ummmm, Son Goku dari Dragon Ball?"

"Kalau begitu bayangkan tokoh itu. Kemudian bayangkan pose tertentu yang membuatnya tampak paling kuat."

"..."

Aku membayangkan Goku menembakkan Kamehameha. Cukup begini?

"Turunkan tanganmu perlahan, dan berdirilah." Aku bangkit dari sofa.

"Sekarang tirukan gaya tokoh tersebut. Kamu harus menirunya dengan sempurna, dan jangan

menahan diri."

Ya ampun. Ada banyak orang disekitarku, dan aku harus menirukan gaya Goku menembakkan kamehameha diusiaku!?

Ya ampun, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya! Walaupun aku menutup mata, bukan berati yang lain tidak akan menertawaiku.

"Cepat lakukan."

Rias-senpai mendesakku lagi. Heyyy! Apa senpai serius!? Aku harus benar-benar melakukannya!? Sial! Kalau begitu lihat! Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Hyoudou Isei melakukan kamehameha.

 **War,Blood And Destiny**

Aku menyatukan kedua tanganku yang terbuka dan mendorongnya kedepan dadaku. Kemudian aku menyelesaikan gaya ini dengan meneriakan kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!"

"Sekarang buka matamu. Karena tempat ini dipenuhi kekuatan sihir, perlengkapan sucimu akan lebih mudah muncul."

Aku membuka mataku seperti perintah Rias- senpai. Shiing! Tangan kiriku mulai bersinar! Apaaaa! Apa ini!? Apa-apaan ini!? Apakah aku bisa mengeluarkan kamehameha!? Cahaya itu membentuk sesuatu dan membungkus tangan kiriku. Ketika cahaya itu berhenti bersinar, tangan kiriku terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah. yang dilengkapi dengan benda yang kelihatan keren. Kalau diperhatikan ini seperti bagian dari kostum kosplay yag terbuat dengan sangat

bagus.

.

.

Di bagian yang menutupi belakang telapakku terdapat semacam perhiasan yang

tertanan. Sebenarnya itu malah terlihat seperti permata.

"APA INI!"

Aku terkejut dan berteriak dengan keras. Tentu saja! Aku pikir aku akan mengeluarkan

kamehameha, dan sekarang malah ada benda yang dipakai oleh pahlawan super ditanganku!

Apakah ini sebenarnya!?

"Itu adalah Sacred Gear, dan itu milikmu. Kalau

sudah muncul, kamu bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun."

Hah... Inikah Sacred Gear...? Ummm... Akumasih belum mempercayainya. Aku menembakkan kamehameha dan kemudian

aku... aku...

"Kamu dibunuh karena Sacred Gear mu yang

adalah ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh, Amano Yuma."

.

.

.

Jadi insiden dengan Yuma-chan dan tentang Perlengkapan Suci semuanya adalah nyata...? Jadi tentang aku yang terbunuh olehnya itu juganyata...? Jadi bagaimana aku masih hidup?

.

.

"Kamu memanggilku di detik-detik kematianmu. Aku terpanggil dengan poster ini."

.

.

Rias-senpai mengeluarkan selembar selebaran. Aku ingat selebaran itu. Sambil menunggu Yuma- chan di tempat pertemuan, Seseorang memberiku selebaran itu padaku. Itu adalah selebaran

dengan gambar lambang aneh dan kata-kata yang bunyinya: "Kami akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!"

Setelah kulihat lagi, lingkaran sihir di selebaran itu sama dengan lingkaran sihir yang

ada di lantai.

"Selebaran ini adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para iblis, orang jaman sekarang ini tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir ini untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis.

.

.

Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu peliharan kami yang meenyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kamu mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Ise.

"Kemudian kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kamu memanggilku. Biasanyasih Akeno atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil."

Waktu itu aku ditusuk dengan tombak cahaya, dan aku berdoa dengan sungguh–sungguh... Kemudian tanganku bersimbah darah, dan yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah "Warna Merah Pekat".

Aku menginginkan perempuan dengan warna rambut merah pekat, Rias Gremory. Jadi mimpi itu... Tidak... Kejadian itu ketika seseorang dengan warna rambut merah pekat muncul ternyata adalah senpai.

"Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari kalau kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kamu adalah pemilik Perlengkapan Suci. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kamu berada di kondisi seujung rambut dari kematian. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begit ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kamu dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Jadi Senpailah yang menyelamatkanku? Jadi karena itu aku masih hidup.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Ise, kamu yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali

sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

Wushhh

Seketika itu ada sayap yang tumbuh dari semuanya selain aku. Kelihatannya berbeda dengan sayap milik Da-Tenshi,. Sayap itu seperti sayap kelelawar. Serius nih... Aku sekarang adalah iblis, dan bukan manusia lagi?

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka lagi . "

Kiba tersenyum setelah senpai memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas XI seperti yang kamu tahu, Hyoudou isei-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas X... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..." Toujou Koneko-chan menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno, dan saya adalah siswi kelas XII. Saya juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis. Ara..."

Himejima-senpai menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan. Terakhir, adalah giliran Rias- senpai.

.

.

Dia mengibaskan rambut merah pekatnya dan mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku

bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang."

Sepertinya aku ditengah situasi yang tak terbayangkan.

Issei Pov End

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang berdiri diatas sebuah pohon dengan jubah bermotif awan merah yang terlihat mengamati mereka.

"Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik saja" ujar sosok itu lalu menghilang dalam aura hitam.

 **TBC**

Wah hai semua ketemu lagi dengan saya, saya kali ini mempublis fic baru yang berjudul **War,Blood And Destiny** sebelumnya saya pernah mereplace fic ini dicerita yang lain tapi beberapa saat kemudian saya memutuskan untuk menghapusnya.

Dan juga saya juga mengupdate 2 fic saya yang lain yaitu **Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi kegelapan** dan **Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat** yang udah diremake dan dibuat alurnya agar tidak kecepetan.

Sepertinya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan

 **Kyosuke Kitsune Out!**

 **Riview?**


	2. Chapter 2

War,Blood And Destiny

Rate : M(untuk jaga-jaga)

Autor :

Genre : Adventure & Fantasy

Summary : Naruto adalah Penjaga alam akhirat tapi kehidupannya berubah ketika dia mempunyai tiga kekuatan pengubah dunia,Gaje,Typo(maybe) Dll

 **RnR**

"Issei sudah kubilang jangan dekati gereja, itu adalah kawasan terlarang bagi kita para Iblis!" Rias membentak Issei karena tadi siang diberkelahi dengan sekelompok anak dan ternyata Issei digiring kesebuah gereja tua.

"Maafkan aku Boucho, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Issei menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Hah, kali ini kalian kumaafkan, tapi ingat jangan kau ulangi lagi." Ujar Rias kemudian duduk disofa.

Tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di dekat telinga Rias, sepertinya Rias nampak sedang berbicara.

"Semuanya bersiap, kita mendapat perintah untuk membasmi iblis liar." Ucap Rias.

'Iblis liar apa itu?' Issei nampak berpikir keras tentang perkataan Rias.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Issei?" tanya Rias menatap heran Issei.

"Ehm Bochou apa itu iblis liar?" pertanyaan Issei membuat Rias menghela nafasnya.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang ayo kita pergi." Ucap Rias lalu mereka semua menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

( Disebuah bangunan tua )

Kelompok Rias kini tampak tengah menyusuri sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai, mereka berjalan mencari keberadaan iblis liar.

"Ada bau darah." Ucap Koneko

'Bau darah? Tapi kenapa aku tak mencium apapun? Apakah ini kemampuan dari bidak iblis?' pikir Issei kemudian sampai disuatu tempat.

"Khu khu khu aku mencium bau makanan lezat." Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya wanita.

Dari gelapnya bayang-bayang, sesuatu muncul. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan bagian atasnya telanjang.

Bamn...

suara langkah yang berat.. Hal berikutnya yang muncul adalah tubuh mahluk raksasa. Dia adalah makhluk aneh dengan bentuk yang tidak alami memiliki tubuh bagian atas wanita dan bagian bawah mahluk rakasa. Dia memegang sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah tombak di kedua tangan-nya.

Tubuh bagianbawah mahluk itu memiliki empat kaki gemuk dengan cakar yang tajam. Dan ekornya seperti ular .

"Vaizor, kau dinyatakan bersalah karena membunuh majikanmu." Ucap Rias.

'Ternyata iblis liar adalah iblis yang membunuh majikannya.' Pikir Isse sambi mendengar setiap ucapan Rias.

"Hahahahhah, jangan bercanda jalang, kau akan kubuat menjadi daging merah seperti rambutmu." Ucap Vaizor.

"Sepertinya kau banyak bicara, Kiba..." ujar Rias.

"Baik boucho." Ucap Kiba.

Zwusshhh

Kiba yang berada disamping Issei langsung melesat kearah iblis itu.

"Kiba adalah bidak kuda, kecepatan mereka lebih tinggi dari bidak lainnya." Ujar Rias. Kecepatan Kiba memanglah cepat sampai mata Issei tidak bisa mengikutinya.

"Heh, lambat." Ucap pelan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk diatas atap sebuah bangunan, orang itu menggunakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah serta topeng lolipop orange diwajahnya.

Beralih ketempat semula tampak kini iblis Vizor telah kehilangan tangannya. Darah terciprat dari bekas potongan yang dilakukan oleh Kiba.

Dari dalam kegelapan sosok kecil telah berdiri didekat Vizor, Vizor yang melihat itu mencoba menginjak sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Koneko.

Bruaakkk

Bukan Koneka yang hancur tapi malah sang Vizor yang terlatuh karena dibanting oleh Koneko.

"Koneko adalah bidak benteng dengan kekuatan dan ketahanan yang luar biasa."

"Dia bisa membanting iblis sebesar itu!" gumam Issei sambil menunjukkan wajah terkagum kagum.

Kini Akena telah berdiri berdekatan dengan Vizor, dengan wajah tersenyum 'aneh' Akeno mengangkat tangannya.

Jlegarrr

Petir menyambar Vizor sehingga membuat luka bakar pada tubuhnya.

Arghhh

Jlegarrrr

Arrghhhh

Jlegarrrrr

Vizor kini terlihat memprihatinkan dengan tubuh gosong akibat serangan Akeno membuatnya hampir mati.

"Akeno adalah bidak ratu, bidak terkuat setelahku dan juga dia dijuluki Ultimate Sadis." Perkataan Rias sukses membuat Issei ketakutan.

Gleekk

Pandangan Akeno yang kini tampak senang akan aksinya membuat Issei harus Issei merasa hampir mati. Rias kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah Iblis itu.

"Punya kata kata terakhir?" tanya Rias yang sudah mengumpulkan Power of Destruktion.

"Bunuh aku." Ujar iblis itu.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Rias kemudian menembakkan bola sihir.

Duarrrr

Iblis itu musnah dalam sekali serang. Rias tersenyum senang melihat itu dan berniat kembali bersama kelompoknya.

"Khu khu khu kau berhasil mengalahkan teman kami, sekarang waktunya kalian mati." Ujar sesosok makhluk dari kegelapan dan kemudian muncul empat lagi dari atap gedung serta satu dari jendela.

"Gawat, semua bersiap. Issei keluarkan Sacred Gearmu." Ujar Rias memberi komando.

.

.

.

Tapi ketika mereka berniat menyerang muncul seseorang dengan jubah awan merah berhodie didepan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rias dengan waspada.

"Kalian duduklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengurus mereka dan juga aku diperintahkan tuanku untuk membantu kalian." Ujar sosok itu aka Obito aka Tobi

"Jangan bercanda manusia, kau tidak akan menang melawan kami berenam!" ujar sosok seperti kalajengking berkepala manusia.

"Tuan? Siapa tuanmu hah?" tanya Rias.

.

.

.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ucap Tobi

Tobi mengalihkan pandangan pada enam iblis liar yang ada didepannya, mata Sharingannya bersinar ketika diterpa sinar bulan.

"Matilah kau manusia rendahan hyahhh" para iblis liar itu menembakkan sihir mereka kepada Tobi, namun Tobi tak menghindar dan hanya diam saja.

Duarrr

"Hahahha lemah, sekali serang langsung mati hwuahahahh." Tawa iblis liar itu terdengar mengerikan.

"Kalian curang menyerang Tobi duluan, Tobi kan belum siap siap." Sebuah suara dari ledakan itu membuat mereka terkejut dan kini Tobi telah berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"A-apa tidak mungkin." Ucap Issei tak percaya begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Sekarang giliran Tobi untuk menyerang." Ucap Tobi dengan nada kekanak kanakan.

 **[Kamui]**

Zwuushhh

Kepala dari salah satu iblis itu menghilang entah kemana membuat tubuh tanpa kepala itu langsung terjatuh.

Brukkk

Suara tubuh jauh membuat kawanan iblis liar mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada teman mereka yang sudah menghilang jadi partikel partikel kecil.

"Sialan semua serang dia." Ucap iblis kalajengking lalu melesat maju bersama teman temannya.

Tobi yang melihat itu lantas membuat handseal yang panjang kemudian melompat kesebuah tembok.

 **[Katon : Mekkakyu no Jutsu]**

Api dengan intensitas banyak keluar dari topeng Tobi, dengan cepat api itu membakar para iblis liar yang ada disana.

"Dia bisa menyemburkan api!" ucap Issei kagum melihat kemampuan Tobi, tak berselang lama api itu mereda dan menampakkan seekor iblis yang masih selamat.

"Masih bisa berdiri ya, baiklah aku akan bermain denganmu sebentar." Ujar Tobi dan dengan cepat Sharingannya berputar.

Dor dor dor

Jrasshh

Peluru cahaya menembus kepala iblis itu, kelompok gremory langsung mengalihkan pandangan sang pelaku yang sedang berdiri diatap sebuah gedung yang melompat turun dan langsung mendarat didekat Tobi.

"Siapa kalian. Kenapa kalian ada diwilayah Gremory?" tanya Rias dengan was was.

"Hahahha jangan bercanda Iblis-chan, tidak ada wilayah didunia manusia yang menjadi milik iblis." Ujar Naruto menatap tajam kelompok Rias.

"Apa maksudmu, ini wilayah keluargaku dan apa hakmu berbicara begitu." Kali ini Rias menatap balik Naruto.

"Dengar ini baik baik, sejak awal tempat tinggal kalian di dunia bawah dan dunia tengah dimiliki oleh Manusia, jika kalian mengklaim wilayah dibumi milik kalian berarti kalian harus-,

"Mati!" ucap Naruto berbisik dikuping Rias.

"Cepat-cepat sekali." Gumam Kiba.

"Apa kau paham Gremory?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri disebelah Tobi lalu menghilang dalam pusaran vortex.

.

.

.

( Disuatu tempat )

"Hei Naruto-sama dari mana kau tadi? Dan kenapa kau memiliki pistol cahaya?" tanya Tobi.

"Huh, sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya padamu Tobi." Ucap Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

Flash Back

 _Dialam akhirat terdalam, Naruto tampak sedang berjalan kesuatu tempat. Disekelilingnya hanya terdapat api yang menyala nyala dan juga disepanjang jalan banyak teriakan dari makhluk yang disiksa karena dosa mereka._

 _Jika para mahluk supranatural mati dan mereka akan kembali kekehampaan itu adalah salah besar, karena setiap jiwa yang mati akan dibawa kealam akhirat._

 _Tang_

 _Tang_

 _Tang_

 _Bunyi suara logam tumbul beradu, berjalan dan berjalan suara itu makin jelas, hingga Naruto sampai disebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari api terpanas diakhirat._

" _Ini aku, sang penjaga. Satu satunya mahluk yang memiliki umur panjangan diantara mahluk ciptaan Kami dan juga mendapat sedikit pecahan kekuatan dari sang Saudara yaitu Yami."_

 _Ucapan Naruto membuat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang raksasa dengan enam tangan, enam kepala dan enam kaki._

 _Dia adalah Troll yang dulunya merupakan pelayan dari Thirexa. Disekeliling ruangan itu terdapat rak rak yang super besar dan berbagai macam benda yang disebut Sacred Gear tersusun rapi didalamnya._

 _Tang_

 _Tang_

 _Tang_

" _Troll sipembuat Sacred Gear, pelayan Thirexa yang kemudian mengabdi pada Yami dan Kami sehingga diberi tugas untuk mendaur ulang Sacred Gear tak berjiwa." Ucap Naruto._

 _Sitroll tua itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto, tampak dimatanya pandangan kosong._

" _Apa maumu?" tanya Troll lalu memukul palunya untuk mengubah ulang Sacred Gear._

" _Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu." Ujar Naruto. Sitroll tua itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mentap Naruto dalam._

" _Hahahah jangan bercanda, seorang yang dipercaya Kami dan Yami untuk menjaga akhirat, didalam dirimu terdapat pecahan kekuatan Yami. Bagaimana mungkin kau minta tolong padaku." Ujarnya kasar._

" _Aku ingin minta tolong padamu agar mengubah ulang Sacred gearku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya._

" _Kau memiliki Sacred Gear? Sepertinya Kami-sama terlalu menyayangimu." Ujar siTroll tua._

 _Tanggg_

 _Tang_

 _Tang_

" _Bukan Kami-sama yang memberikannya lebih tepatnya dia yang menjadi Sacred gear ini." Ucap Naruto._

" _Jangan bercanda Naruto, Kami-sama tidak akan melebur dan menjadi Sacred Gear." Ujar Troll._

" _Tapi itu kenyataannya, lebih tepatnya pecahan Kami-sama yang menjelma menjadi Sacred Gear ini bersama dua jiwa lainnya." Ucap Naruto._

" _Pecahan Kami-sama? Dan dua jiwa lainnya?" beo Troll._

" _Ya, pecahan Kami-sama memberitahuku bahwa dirinya yang asil berada dikerajaan dimensi, bersama dengan Yami. Setiap dimensi memiliki pecahan Kami dan Yami, seperti aku pecahan dari Yami dan 'Dia' pecahan dari Kami. Serta dua jiwa lainnya adalah sang Lucifer dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh. " Ucap Naruto._

" _Jadi begitu. Baiklah aku akan membantu,kemarikan Sacred Gearmu." Ujar Troll. Naruto langsung menurutinya. Troll tua itu nampak menarik sesuatu dari Sacred Gear Naruto. Dan akhirnya tiga aura berbeda warna, Hitam, Putih dan Merah keluar dari Sacred Gear._

 _Mengambil aura yang berwarna Hitam lalu memukulnya dengan palu, tak berselang lama aura itu berubah menjadi gelang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran aksara aneh berwarna emas. Gelang hitam itu lalu melayang._

 _Mengambil aura putih, troll tua itu melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memukul aura putih itu dengan palunya dan kemudian berubah menjadi gelang berwarna putih dengan ukiran aksara yang aneh juga berwarna emas. Gelang putih itu lalu melayang._

 _Dan kemudian mengambil aura merah lalu memukulnya dengan palu, perlahan aura merah itu berubah menjadi kalung kristal berwarna merah dengan aksara hitam aneh yang berada didalam kalung itu._

 _Troll itu mengarahkan tangan ke Naruto lalu gelang dan kalung itu langsung terpasang ditubuh Naruto._

" _Terima kasih Troll. Aku akan membalas jasamu." Ucap Naruto._

" _Hahah tidak perlu, cukup lakukan tugasmu maka ketika kiamat aku akan hidup tenang selamanya, aku harap kau menjaga_ _ **[Evolution Gear]**_ _buatanku." Ujar troll tua itu lalu melanjutkan tugasnya._

" _Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kembali ketempatnya._

End Flashback.

"Itulah ceritanya Tobi, baiklah kita harus berkumpul bersama anggota lainnya." Ucap Naruto lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki pintu besar.

( Disuatu ruangan )

"Maaf kami terlambat, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus." Ujar Naruto lalu duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan.

"Sekarang aku akan memberitahu apa saja tugas kalian, aku harap kalian menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik, karena aku telah menghidupkan kalian kembali.

"Hai Leader-sama." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Baiklah sebelum itu aku akan memberitahu siapa pathner kalian." Ujar Naruto.

"Tobi dengan Zetsu."

"Sasori dengan Deidara."

"Kakuzu dengan Hidan."

"Itachi dengan Kisame."

"Nagato dengan Yahiko."

"Dan aku dengan Konan."

"Maaf Leader-sama tapi kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan dia lagi? Dikehidupan lamaku sudah merepotkan apalagi sekarang!" ucap Hidan karena kesal berpathner dengan Kakuzu lagi.

"Maaf Hidan, itu sudah jadi keputusanku." Ujar Naruto.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Naruto pada semua anggota Akatsuki. Tak ada respon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku umumkan bahwa Akatsuki telah dibentuk kembali serta tugas kalian adalah membantuku untuk mewujudkan perdamaian." Ujar Naruto.

( Dikediaman Hyodou )

Jdarrrr

Petir menyambar nyambar, saat ini Issei sedang memikirkan sesuatu yaitu tentang orang misterius yang muncul tiba tiba. Membaringkan diri ketempat tidur membuat Issei merilexkan pikirannya.

"Huh, aku tidak bisa berpikir." Gumam Issei.

Otaknya terasa korslet karena memikirkan kejadian tadi dan sama seperti autor yang otaknya hampir korslet karena memikirkan jalan cerita fic ini. :3

Tak bisa berpikir membuat Issei menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidur, tenggelam kealam mimpi.

( Seminggu kemudian )

Rias nampak memegang kepalanya, dia pusing memikirkan kejadian dimana Issei lebih memilih menyelamatkan teman biarawatinya.

"Kiba dan Koneka kalian susul Issei, aku takut akan ada bahaya yang mengancam dirinya." Ucap Rias.

"Hai, Boucho!" ucap mereka berdua lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Sebaik nya kita bersiap Akeno." Ujar Rias lalu bangkit dari sofanya.

"Ara ara, tentu saja." Ucap Akeno lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

#Skip Time

( Tempat pengambilan sacred gear )

Raynalle kini berusaha terbang kelangit tapi rencananya gagal karena Issei sudah menghantamkan tinju padanya. Bukan tinju biasa melainkan tinju yang berlapis gaunlet Booster Gear.

Buammmm

Raynalle jatuh dan menabrak tembok, setelah debu menghilang nampaklah lubang besar yang didalam lubang itu ada Raynalle sudah terkulai pingsan karena terkena bogem mentah dari Issei.

Tubuh Issei terkulai lemas dan jatuh tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah Kiba sudah menangkapnya. Senyum kemenangan tercipta di wajah mereka. Tapi

Puluhan Da-Tenshi muncul mengelilingi mereka, Rias yang melihat itu khawatir, dari gerombolan Da-Tenshi itu muncul orang yang mereka kenal yaitu Freed.

"Hahahha iblis-chan kalian akan mati hwuahahahahha." Tawa gila menghiasi wajahnya tapi tiba tiba muncul sebuah kertas kertas yang membentuk dua sosok yaitu Konan & Naruto.

"Perlu bantuan iblis?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu manusia." Ujar Rias sambil memasang posisi siaga.

"Kalian para pendosa, kalian akan berakhir." Ujar Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menggenggam kalungnya dengan tangan kanan.

 **[Lucifer Create : Shield]**

 **[Dark Create : Dual Pistol]**

Dikedua tangan Naruto muncul dua pistol berwarna hitam dengan ukiran emas dan juga muncul sebuah perisai berwarna merah melayang dibelakang tubuhnya. Sedangkan konan menatap mereka lalu kertas berkumpul ditubuhnya membentuk sayap.

 **[Papper Wings]**

Sayap kertas yang indah tercipta dan para Da-Tenshi yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya.

"Dia Tenshi."

"Tidak, sayapnya tidak memancarkan aura suci." Ujar salah satu dari Da-Tenshi.

"Tunggu apa lagi, semua serang." Ujar Freed.

Semua Da-Tenshi membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah mereka.

'Sial.' Pikir Rias.

Doom

Perisai merah dibelakang Naruto berubah menjadi kubah melindungi mereka, perlahan kubah merah itu menghilang.

"Sekarang giliran kita iblis." Ujar Naruto. Lalu menembakkan pistol Holy Eraser.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Naruto menembakkan pistolnya sebanyak tiga kali, dan enam Da-Tenshi langsung menghilang seketika. Freed yang melihat itu langsung melesat pergi tanpa ada yang tau.

Konan yang juga berniat untuk menyerang langsung menembakkan shuriken kertas kearah para Da – Tenshi.

Crasshh

Crashhh

Beberapa Da – Tenshi langsung menghilang dalam pecahan partikel keudara karena terkena puluhan Shuriken kertas.

Rias yang melihat itu langsung menembakkan Power of destruction kesegala arah dan berhasil membuat beberapa Da-Tenshi menjadi partikel. Sedangkan Akeno menembakkan sihir petirnya.

Kiba langsung melesat dan menebas para Da- Tenshi sedangkan Koneko melempari musuhnya dengan bangku gereja.

.

.

.

 **[Reset]**

Suara terdengar dari gelang berwarna hitam milik Naruto dan dual pistol itu menghilang.

 **[Holy Eraser : Bazoka]**

Lalu aura hitam berkumpul membentuk Bazoka berwarna hitam dengan aksen emas.

 **[Lock]**

Tampak Naruto sudah mengunci targetnya yang sedang terbang.

 **[Shoot]**

Duarrrr

Bola hitam menghancurkan para Da-Tenshi menjadi partikel, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih.

 **[Reset]**

 **[Dark Create : Shotgun]**

Bazoka ditangan Naruto menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah Shotgun.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Peluru hitam menghancurkan sayap para pendosa itu membuat mereka langsung terjatuh.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto lalu menembakkan Shotgunya.

Dor

Dor

Mereka kemudian menghilang menjadi partikel, mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh arah dan tak menemukan satupun para pendosa itu.

 **[Reset]**

Shotgun Naruto menghilang melebur menjadi aura hitam. Naruto yang melihat itu melangkahkan kaki ketempat Asia. Konan yang melihat itu langsung membuat tempat tidur dari kertas.

Naruto membaringkan Asia ditempat tidur dan kemudian melangkah ketempat Raynalle.

"Sayang sekali kau harus mati dalam tidurmu." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu pedang kegelapan terbentuk pada tangan Naruto.

Jrasshhh

Raynalle langsung menghilang menjadi partikel setelah ditebas oleh Naruto dan aura hijau berbentuk cincin melayang. Naruto yang melihat itu mengambilnya dan berjalan kembali ketempat Asia.

"Iblis Gremory, aku titipkan dia padamu." Ujar Naruto sambil memasukan Sacred Gearnya kedalam tubuh Asia.

"Selamat tinggal iblis." Ujar Naruto lalu Naruto dan Konan berubah menjadi kertas yang berterbangan.

"Sebenarnya dia dipihak siapa?" gumam Rias bertanya tanya lalu mengubah Asia menjadi iblis.

(Keesokan paginya )

Pagi ini Issei bersama klub penelitian ilmu gaib sedang menyambut anggota baru mereka yaitu Asia.

Asia terlihat malu malu karena pertama kali dia disambut seperti ini, mulai besok Asia akan bekerja sama dengan Issei dalam membagikan selembaran.

Issei melihat kembali dari atas sampai bawah dan dia baru sadar bahwa Asia telah mengenakan seragam akademi Kuoh.

"Asia kau akan bersekolah disini juga?" tanya Issei.

"I-ya apakah seragam ini cocok denganku?" tanya Asia dengan malu malu.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari atas sampai bawah membuat Issei mengacungkan jempolnya pada Asia.

"Cantik sekali Asia-chan." Ujar Issei dengan cengirannya. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Rias Boucho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku telah mengatur semuanya, aku melihat bahwa Asia seumuran denganmu makanya aku memasukannya kedalam Akademi Kuoh. Dan juga dia akan sekelas denganmu, aku harap kau mau membantunya." Ucap Rias dengan senyuman.

"Mohon bantuannya Issei-kun." Ujar Asia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Issei membayangkan Matsuda dan Motohama akan sangat cemburu dengannya ketika memperkenalkan Asia pada mereka.

"Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada kedua temanku." Ucap Issei riang.

Dari hutan dekat gedung klub tampak dua belas orang yang mengenakan jubah awan merah.

"sepertinya tugasku telah berkurang dan kalian bisa tenang diakhirat." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil menatap Asia yang sedang makan kue dengan anggota klub lainnya sambil dihiasi canda dan tawa.

"Semua, aku telah memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, kita akan masuk ke akademi Kuoh dan menjadi murid disana, khusus untuk Kakuzu dia akan menjadi guru dibidang Ekonomi." Ucap Naruto menatap anggotanya.

"Semuanya ubah pakaian kalian dan juga untuk Kisame dan Zetsu, berhengelah dan ubah warna kulit kalian menjadi manusia biasa." Tambah Naruto.

Poft

Kali ini Kisame dan Zetsu telah berganti kulit seperti manusia biasa dan yang lain telah mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh. Mata Rinnegan Yahiko dan Nagato telah berganti menjadi Orange dan Violet.

Zwusshh

Mereka semua kemudian mengilang dalam pusaran vortex meninggalkan hutan dalam keheningan.

( Ruang Kepala Sekolah )

Zwusshhhh

Kelompok Akatsuki muncul diruangan kepala sekolah dan membuat sang kepala sekolah terkejut.

"Siapa kalian dan bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" tanya Kepala sekolah pada mereka.

"Obito urus dia." Titah Naruto lalu mata Obito yang berwarna onix berubah menjadi Sharingan.

"Tatap mataku." Ucap Obito dan sang kepala sekolah langsung menuruti perkataan Obito membuatnya masuk kedalam genjutsu.

"Dikelas berapa kami?" tanya Naruto pada kepala sekolah yang terkena genjutsu.

"XII-B." Ujar kepala sekolah.

"Semua ayo." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik pergi untuk kekelas baru mereka.

.

.

.

Berjalan dikoridor Akademi dalam keheningan akhirnya kelompok Akatsuki menemukan kelas XII-B dan memasukinya.

Tok tok tok

Srekkk

"Ada apa ya?" tanya sensei itu.

"Kami murid baru disini." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan kertas yang dia dapat dari kepala sekolah. Membaca surat itu dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Perukaran pelajar? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" tanya sang guru.

"Kami hanya mengikuti instruksi yang ada." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil murid yang mewakili Kuoh." Ujar sang sensei.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu sebelas murid lainnya keluar dan pergi dari kelas itu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Naruto dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya, setelah itu mereka mengikuti pelajaran yang ada.

 **TBC...**

Aduhh ancur banget nih chapter :,( Kyo gk bisa ngomong banyak dichapter ini karena menurut Kyo chapter yang ini kurang bagus dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

 **Kyosuke Kitsune Out.**


End file.
